doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Made in Spanish
Antigua Taxqueña #144, Col. Barrio de San Lucas Delegación Coyoacán México D.F. 04030 |servicios = Doblaje al español Edición Mezcla Post-producción de audio |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|229px|Antigua Made in Spanish, Antigua Taxqueña #144 Antigua Made in Spanish es una empresa mexicana especializada en doblaje al español para cine y televisión, traducción de diálogos, mezcla y post-producción de audio, cuyo dueño es el actor y director de doblaje Gabriel Cobayassi, con más de 35 años de trayectoria en el medio. Sus salas de grabación, instalaciones, y oficinas se encuentran ubicadas en la calle de Antigua Taxqueña # 144, en la colonia "Barrio de San Lucas" de Coyoacán, en la Ciudad de México. En algunas ocasiones trabaja en conjunto con Caaliope Dubbing and Distribution y el Grupo Macías. Entre sus trabajos muy conocidos realizados en este estudio, destacan series y películas, entre otros. La gerente general es Denice Cobayassi. Trabajos Series de televisión 'Starz' *Espartaco: Dioses de la arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) (realizado para Caaliope) *Espartaco: La venganza (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: Sangre y arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Los demonios de Da Vinci *Los pilares de la Tierra *Magic City (realizado para Caaliope) *Party Down (realizado para Caaliope) *Torchwood: Miracle Day (realizado para Caaliope) 'Showtime' *Brotherhood (realizado para Caaliope) *Homeland (versión Showtime) *House of Lies (realizado para Caaliope) *Los Borgia (realizado para Caaliope) *The Big C (versión Showtime) (realizado para Caaliope) *The Tudors (versión Showtime) (realizado para Caaliope) 'Warner Bros.' *Criando malvas - Pushing Daisies *La teoría del Big Bang (1ª-6ª temporada) *Men in Trees *Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor 'Lionsgate' *Anger Management *Boss (realizado para Caaliope) *Nashville 'BBC' *Robin Hood (realizado para Caaliope) *Sherlock (realizado para Caaliope) 'Otros proyectos' *1000 maneras de morir *Aliens en América (CBS/'Warner Bros.') *El encantador de perros (realizado para Caaliope) *Glory Daze (TBS/'Warner Horizon') *Infiltrado *La bella y la bestia (CBS) *La herencia de los Goodwin (FOX) *Mujer de fases (HBO) *Reto de cenas *Sueños de Hollywood Películas 'Lionsgate' *3:10 to Yuma (versión TV) *Cranck 2: Alto voltaje (redoblaje) *From Paris with Love *La posesión satánica (redoblaje) *Los indestructibles (versión TV) *Los próximos tres días 'The Weinstein Company' *A Single Man (primera versión) *Awake *Bobby *The Libertine *The Master *Tiro mortal 'On Screen' *De Roma con amor (versión On Screen) *Terror en Chernóbil (versión On Screen) *Shame (segunda versión) 'Relativity Media' *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles *Love Happens (segunda versión) *The Raven 'Focus Features' *Dan in Real Life (segunda versión) (realizado para Caaliope) *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (versión TV) *The Other Boleyn Girl (versión TV) 'New Line Cinema' *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (redoblaje) (realizado para Caaliope) 'Millennium Films' *Dinero de reserva (versión Starz/Millennium Films) (realizado para Caaliope) *El hijo de nadie 'Dimension Films' *A prueba de muerte (versión TV) *Planet Terror (versión TV) 'Otros proyectos' *Asesino del futuro (segunda versión) *Beautiful Boy *Be Kind Rewind (versión TV) *Bitter Moon (segunda versión) *Buried *Buena fortuna *Buscando a Jackie Chan *Butterfly on a Wheel *Catch. 44 *Ceremony (segunda versión) *Coco antes de Chanel *Después de la vida *Dragón latino *El asesino dentro de mí *El Chateau Meroux *El escritor fantasma (versión Movie City) *El gran reto *El hombre y el espejo *El luchador (versión TV) *El niño que salvó la Navidad *El novio de mi novia *El precio del éxito‎ *Enredos de familia *Eres tan Cupido (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto *Hamlet *It's a Boy Girl Thing (realizado para Caaliope) *La casa de al lado (Sun Distribution Group) *La dama de negro *La escafandra y la mariposa (2da versión) *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el ladrón maestro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el submarino *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro *La reina (versión TV) (realizado para Caaliope) *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee *Limpieza Sunshine *Living & Dying *Mensajes borrados *Mi vida es el Rock and Roll *Mi nombre es Bruce *Nada como las vacaciones *Olimpo bajo fuego *One Fall *Pacto del pasado *Paper Man *¡Rendirse, jamás! (realizado para Caaliope) *Rock My World *Romance otoñal *Saliendo con otros *Seven Psychopaths‎‎ *Side Effects *Stone *Terapia sexual de grupo *The Chaos Experiment *The Resident *The Road (versión de Netflix) (The Weinstein Company/'Dimension Films') *The Way of War *Yo sin ti *You're Next Películas animadas *9 *Monos espaciales II: Zartog contraataca Anime *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido (realizado para Grupo Macías) *Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? Telenovelas *El honor de amar (realizado para Caaliope) *Luna roja (realizado para Caaliope) *Metamorfosis (realizado para Caaliope) *Pasiones prohibidas (realizado para Caaliope) *Pequeños ángeles (realizado para Caaliope) Dramas coreanos *Big *Dream High: Sueña sin límites (realizado para Caaliope) *Dream High 2 *Eres guapísimo - You're Beautiful *Los chicos son mejores que las flores (realizado para Caaliope) *El hombre de la princesa Series animadas Doblajes producidos para la barra infantil "Clic Clac" del Canal 22 de CONACULTA *La Tierra vista por Albán *Cédric *Rosie *Los cuentos de Así Fue *Contraptus *Historias del océano de Jacques Cousteau *Historias de la infancia *Historias de piratas *Grandes minipoderosos *Marsupilami: Houba Houba Hop *La vaca, el gato y el océano *El pequeño rey Macius *Las aventuras del Sr. Nutria Documentales *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Océanos Traductores y adaptadores *César Alarcón *Cynthia Eslava Sarli *Francisco Rubiales *Ricardo Méndez *Ruth Caballero Directores *Ana Patricia Hannidez *Arturo Castañeda *Cristina Hernández *Denice Cobayassi *Erika Rendón *Gabriel Cobayassi *Jorge Roig Jr. *Laura Ayala *Marcela Páez *Queta Calderón *René García *Rolando de Castro *Rommy Mendoza *Rubén Trujillo Clientes *BBC Worldwide *Canal 22 *CBS *Diamond Films *HBO *Lionsgate *Millennium Films *New Films International *On Screen *Showtime Networks, Inc. *Starz *Sun Distribution Group *The Weinstein Company *Warner Bros. Television Véase también *Copa Producciones *MADE Productions Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje